Imposter Amy
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Set after the Fog Incident that postponed the Opening Ceremony for the London Olympics. Amy uses the Phantasomal Fog for her own intentions! From spying on Blaze to racing Metal Sonic, this story is chock full of surprises, adventure and romance! *Significant mentionings of Silvaze*


A/N: So I just got the game, Mario and Sonic for the 2012 London Olympic Games for my 3DS, and I just beat it (I recommend it, its really fun and there's CGI cut scenes! o.O Awesome!) However, during many of the cut scences, there was only one smidgen of SonAmy-ness, when there were plenty of oppertunities for it! Therefore, this is why I made up this quirky 11 page one shot, set after the game is beaten~! Also, because this story mostly focuses on the Sonic chracters, do you think that it should be in crossover catagory or the Sonic catagory? Please answer my question! Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Imposter Amy<p>

It was the night after the Opening Ceremonies. Despite the setback with the fog, the ceremony itself had gone off without a hitch. Amy, Peach and Daisy, had sucessfully managed to force Blaze into another one of their shopping sprees again. However, this time, Blaze had grabbed Silver's arm at the last minute, forcing him to join the girls as well.

Right now, Blaze and the rest of the girls, were at the shopping center in downtown London, buying bag loads of clothes that Silver was forced to carry. Not that he minded, for he just used his telekenises to carry them. They had just finished eating dinner, and were on their way to the next store, which was two blocks away. Amy, who had changed into a white summer dress, with sequnce running down the side of it, was talking to Peach about the latest pair of shoes that she bought. The Mushroom Kingdom princess had also changed into a pink short sleeved shirt with a jean skirt, pink flats and a white pink striped purse. Blaze looked at the stars silently, while Silver and Daisy, walked besides her.

Finally, Daisy had enough of the silence, and turned towards Blaze.

"Ah, Blaze, cheer up! Its not we're forcing you to get anything," Daisy said in an attempt to cheer the cat princess up. The Sarasaland princess had changed out of her clothes that she had worn for the ceremony for something a little more comfortable. She was in a tangerine colored cami with blue skinny jeans, and teal sneakers with white stripes.

"On the contrary, your getting me clothes that you're going force me to wear later," Blaze said as she angrily looked at Daisy in the eye. Blaze had also changed into a sleeveless purple shirt with a gold collar and white pants, before the girls had managed to drag her off. Daisy flinched.

"Well you got to bring your boyfriend with you, so you shouldn't be so upset." This caused Blaze to turn bright pink and intensely study the sidewalk; and caused Silver to lose his focus and drop the bags that he was carrying.

Amy instantly stopped walking and began to laugh, "Hah! Daisy that was a good one!" Peach cringed as she watched the expensive clothes that she had bought scatter all over the sidewalk.

"What? I thought that Silver was your boyfriend! After all you sure do hang around him, and the only times that I've seen you laugh, is with him!" Daisy said defensively. Peach on the other hand, after putting her clothes back into her bags was checking on Silver.

"Ah, Silver are you alright?" Silver, who was still dazed from Daisy's outburst rubbed his head, where there was a large bump, since one of the bags that he was carrying had fell on his head (coincedently, the bag with all of the girls' shoes).

"I-I'm fine Princess...but why are there three of you?"

"Okay, time to go home." Blaze said as she went to go and help Silver from the ground.

"Aw, but Blaze, I still wanted to go-" Amy began to whine,

"Well, then you're just going to have to carry your own bags." Blaze snapped. Amy blanched as she thought about the multitude of bags that she would have to carry.

"Okay, fine. I guess that's enough shopping for today," Amy said gloomily. Suddenly a smirk worked its way onto Amy's face, "But you're going to have to carry Silver all the way back to the hotel,"

Blaze's eyes widened, "What? Why can't we just call a taxi?"

"Well the hotel is only 5 blocks away, and I know that you're strong enough to carry him. And beside, Peach, Amy and I have to carry all of our shopping bags," Daisy said as she began to pick up her bags, "Since you didn't get anything, you have nothing to carry,"

"Well, that and we spent all of our money on clothes so we have no taxi money," Amy sweatdropped as she picked up her bags, and the bag of shoes, "Geez, this is heavy!"

Blaze blushed, "Fine then, I guess that I've got no choice..." the cat said as she hoisted Silver into her arms. Silver then wrapped his arms around her neck,

"T-thanks Blaze.." Silver blushed at the embarassing position,

"Its no big deal." Blaze said blushing, as she turned away from Silver.

"Aww!" Amy and Daisy said as they clasped hands, "You guys look so cute!"

"Hee Hee! We should take a picture of you guys!" Peach giggled.

"S-shut up!" Blaze and Silver said at the same time. This did nothing to stop the giggling coming from the girls, as they made their way back to the hotel.

Once enduring all of the stares from the toads, goombas, and shy guys that the group encountered on the way back to the hotel, the girls departed and Blaze carried Silver onto the elevator and to his room.

Each of the contestants shared a room with another person. Blaze shared with Amy, and Daisy shared with Peach. Sonic shared with Tails, Knuckles shared with Vector, Shadow shared with Silver and Metal Sonic shared with Dr. Eggman. Mario shared a room with Luigi, Wario shared a room with Waluigi (to their chargin), Yoshi shared a room with Donkey Kong, and Bowser and Bowser Jr. shared a room as well.

"Hey guys," Amy said once the girls had left the elevator, "Lets go and spy on Blaze!" Daisy and Peach looked at Amy with surprise,

"Why?" Daisy asked,

"Come on," Amy said with her hands on her hips, "I mean don't you want to see our stone cold Blaze show some emotion towards Silver? I mean we all know that she likes him and that he likes her, and they both keep on denying it. Who knows, they might even kiss; and I'd pay money to see Blaze kiss anybody!"

Daisy smirked, "I'm in."

Peach looked around worridly, "But, this is wrong. Its wrong to invade someone else's privacy!"

However, Amy and Daisy had already began to sneak onto the elevator. Peach sighed, their was no changing their minds, and plus Peach was also curious; despite how guilty she felt.

"Wait for me!" Peach said as she got onto the elevator, just as the doors closed.

The elevator doors opened silently, just as Blaze had finished carrying Silver to his room.

"I...I don't think that Shadow is here...he and...he and Sonic were going to...going to go and eat with the...other guys..." Silver said, hovering unconciousness.

"Silver...don't strain yourself..." Blaze murmured quietly, as she gently placed Silver against the wall, "This will only take a second," Blaze said as she placed a well placed kick to the door, which burst it off of its hinges.

Amy, Peach and Daisy who were hiding behind a wall, cringed.

"That's what's going to happen to us, if she finds out that we were spying on her!" Peach whispered,

"Lets get out of here! I don't want her mad at me!" Daisy said in a worried tone,

"Shh! I'm staying and you can stay or leave!" Amy said as she gestured for them to be quiet before she turned her attention back to the cat and the hedgehog.

"Blaze...what did you do?" Silver said, wincing from the pain of his injured head as he tried to look up.

"Ahh...nothing to worry yourself about Silver...Come on, lets get a bandage for that bump..." Blaze said soothingly before she picked up Silver once more and led him into the room.

Amy silently walked on the floor as she peeked into the room. Peach and Daisy reluctantly following her.

Blaze had laid Silver on one of the two queen size beds that was in the room. She had then gotten him a glass of water, and placed it on his bedside and put an ice-pack on the red bump.

"I'm going to leave a note for Shadow, alright?" Blaze said to the white hedgehog, "Hopefully that bump will be better by tomorrow, but since you don't have any events for tomorrow, it should be fine,"

"...Blaze...could you come...here for a second?" Silver asked, his voice tinted with pain. Blaze hurridly walked over to his side.

"What is it?" Silver then leaned over to Blaze's cheek and planted a kiss there,

"Thanks..." Silver then nodded into unconciousness with a blush still evident on his face. Blaze turned red once more, before almost sprinting out of the room, not even noticing Amy who was squealing into her hands, and Peach and Daisy who were trying to quiet her voice.

After a couple of minutes, Amy had stopped screaming, but there was a large smile on her face and she wouldn't move.

"Uh...guys? We have to get back to our rooms before Blaze notices that we're missing..." Peach said worridly. That shook Amy out of her phase,

"Oh! Shoot! I have to get back to my room, pronto!" Amy said as she sprinted towards the stairs, "Blaze will know that I was spying on her if I'm not in our room!" knowing that she could make it back to her room, before the elevator, if she ran up the stairs.

"W-Wait up Amy!" Daisy said as she raced after the pink hedgehog.

"Oh boy..." Peach said as she followed the two girls up the stairs.

Luckily, Amy had gotten into her room and had gotten situated, seconds before Blaze entered the room, with a dazed look on her face, and pink still evident on her cheeks.

Amy couldn't resist a grin, "So...how was Silver?"

Blaze's cheeks turned a bit redder, as the dazed expression wore off of her face, "Fine. He needs a day's rest and I'm going to call up Vanilla tomorrow to see if she knows any medicines that can speed up his healing process. His bump was really bad...what was in those bags anyway?" Amy blushed, as she looked at the bag in the corner of the room, over flowing with heels.

"Well its not my fault that they were having a sale!"

"But you really didn't have to buy 100 shoes!"

"That was part of the sale; buy 100 get a pair free!" Blaze sighed, evidently worn out.

"I'm not going to argue with you Amy, this entire thing with Silver has tired me out...Good night." Blaze said as she climbed into her bed.

"Good night..." Amy said as she shut off the lights. Blaze and Silver are so cute together! Amy thought, as she layed on her bed unable to sleep, after what she had just witnessed, I wish that Sonic would do that to me, If he was ever hurt and I carried him back to his room...Ooh! That would be amazing... Amy gasped lightly, Wait a second...I can make that happen! All I have to do is make him get hurt, and he'll be so delerious that he'll have to kiss me as thanks! Amy almost squealed out loud from the thought of her beloved Sonic kissing her. I have to think of a plan...Amy thought, as she slowly nodded off to sleep; dreams of Sonic kissing her enveloping her, as the moon gave way to sunlight.

The next morning, Amy was up earlier than usual, to put the first parts of her plan into motion. After doing a twenty minute morning jog, and doing some biking excersises in preparation for her events for the day, Amy went off to go and find Eggman.

The doctor was on the track, timing Metal Sonic as he ran his 100 meter sprints.

"No, no, no! Metal Sonic! You're form is all wrong! Didn't we practice this? How are you going to beat that meddling hedgehog if you run with your fists clenched up! Remember your aerodynamics lessons!" The doctor's voice carried throughout the stadium.

"Hey Eggman! Could you quiet it down a little? Its only 5 a.m!" Dr. Eggman, turned around, startled by Amy's voice.

"Hello, Amy...sorry about the entire invitation incident..." Eggman said as he sheepishly rubbed his head,

"Ahh...its no big deal, but I didn't come to talk with you about that," Amy said,

"Do you want to practice on the track then? Because if you do, then you're going to need to wait!" Eggman said stubbornly.

"No! I just need the Phantasmal Fog!" Amy said urgently.

Eggman's eyes widened as his attention solely focused on Amy, "Why do you need the Phantasmal Fog?"

"I'm going to catch Sonic with it! He may be able to escape one of me, but not 10!" Amy said stubbornly, "So I'm going to need it."

Thats not a bad idea...Eggman thought to himself, Why didn't I think of that before? The doctor thought as he hit himself on the head, "Well, I would give it to you...but what's in it for me?" Eggman said warily.

Amy's face turned red, "You won't get a hammer in your face at 5 in the morning that's what!"

Eggman cringed, "Fine, Fine, I'll give it to you only if you can beat Metal Sonic here in the 100 meter sprint! He needs to practice against someone before he races today,"

"Deal!" Amy said as she situated herself at the starting line, Metal Sonic doing the same, "After all, I've got the power of love on my side!"

"Heheh, you can't possibly beat my greatest creation. Metal Sonic has 300 horse powered turbine engines and 236 watts of-WHAT?" Eggman screamed as Amy bolted from the starting line and raced a time of 9.347 seconds, while Metal Sonic came in at 9.908 seconds. "How did you beat Metal Sonic?"

"With the power of love," Amy winked, "Now can I have the Phantasmal Fog?" Amy said threateningly with her hand on her hip,

"No way! Why would I give it to you of all people?" Eggman shouted,

"Grr! Egghead you asked for it!" Amy shouted as she took out her piko-piko hammer and hit Eggman silly. Once her attack was finished, Eggman crawled over to her and gave her the Phantasmal Fog urn.

"H-Here..." the beaten doctor whispered,

"Thanks Eggman!" Amy said happily as she skipped away.

"Ugh..." Eggman groaned as he layed on the floor. Metal Sonic stood over him, with a questioning look on his face, "What are you looking at?" Eggman yelled, "I can't believe that you lost to Amy Rose of ALL people! Get back to practicing RIGHT NOW!" Eggman bellowed as Metal Sonic ran back to the track to practice his sprints

Once Amy was a safe distance away from Eggman and his wrath, Amy ran to Hyde Park. As Amy jogged through the park, she saw many other fellow joggers such as Yoshi, and Bowser Jr. She waved to them both, while she hid the ancient urn behind her, and sneaked farther into the park.

Once Amy was in far enough that she thought no one would notice her, she began to tug on the cap of the ancient urn.

"Stupid. Urn. Why. Won't. You. Open?" Amy grunted as she tried to open the urn, to no avail. Finally Amy lost it and took out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Fine! If you don't want to open on your own; I'll just have to force the fog out of you! HYA!" Amy shouted as she smacked her hammer on the lid of the urn. However, Amy had swung too hard and she had broken the urn into 4 pieces. The Phantasomal Fog swirled around her, and Amy smiled as it took the form of herself.

"Heh! This plan is working!" Amy said happily, "Soon Sonic will be all mine! Come Amy imposters, lets go and find my Sonniku!" Amy said happily as she ran out of the park, with 4 other Amy's scattering around the city.

Now it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Sonic had woken up, practiced for his BMX event for the day, gotten a gold medal in said event and was now getting ready to go over his syncronized duet with Amy. Sonic sighed as he sat on a park bench in Hyde Park.

"I swear...the one time that I look for Amy and I can't find her anywhere..." Sonic mumbled to himself as he remembered how Knuckles had made a bet with Sonic, the day when everyone was picking their partners for the Duet events.

~Flashback!~  
>"Hey Knux, wanna be partners?" Sonic said as he strolled over to the red echidna.<p>

"What about Tails?" Knuckles said, "Aren't you partners with him?"

"Nah, he asked Luigi, before I could ask him. I would ask Mario but he's pairing up with Yoshi and Shadow has a restraining order against me." Knuckles gave Sonic a surprised look,

"Hm...well I'll be your partner if..."

'Please don't say beat me in an olympic event. Please don't say beat me in an olympic event. That is so overplayed!' Sonic thought to himself.

"If you win a bet that I propose." Sonic sighed in relief,

"What's the bet, Knux?"

"Flipping a coin. If you call it, I'm your partner...but if you lose," Knuckles looked around the room, and his eyes setteled on a familiar pink hedgehog talking with Tails, "You have to be Amy's partner." Sonic blanched,

"What? No way!"

"Yes way. Call it!" Knuckles said as he took out a coin from his pocket and flipped it,

"Heads!...no wait Tails!" Sonic cried out.

"Did somebody call my name?" Tails said as he looked around the room for the owner of the voice.

"Shut up Tails, this is a matter of life or death!"

"Life or death? That sounds fun!" Tails said as he walked over to Knuckles and Sonic, who were intensely peering at a coin on the ground.

"Heh, what diya know? Its heads!" Knuckles said triumphantly as he walked away, "Good luck with your partner Sonic!" He called out as he walked over to Vector.

Sonic's head faced the ground, as Tails patted his shoulder,

"Something wrong, Sonic?"

"Ah, Nothing Tails...now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and buy some fan girl repellant..." Sonic said as he walked over to the pharmacy that was convenintly placed right next to where the group was meeting.

Tails, in his confused state, hovered over to Knuckles, who was showing off his coin to Vector.

"See this bad boy, its a two sided heads coin! It'd do Sonic some good to finally spend some time with Amy," Knuckles proudly boasted to Vector. Vector laughed,

"Knuckles, I didn't know that your were that crafty. What a great idea!"

"Wait, you mean that Sonic has to be Amy's partner?" Tails said as his voice squeaked in surprise. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Amy started to scream.

"SONIC IS MY WHAT? SONIC! MY LOVE! PRACTICE STARTS TODAY AT 8:00 DON'T FORGET TO WEAR YOUR TUX!" Amy screached as she ran into the pharmacy.

~End Flashback!~

Sonic shuddered from the memory of the date/practice, before looking at his watch.

"...its not like Amy to be late for our practices...where is she?" Sonic said as he looked up at the sky. Despite their parntership, there had been no romantic encouters during the practice sessions, much to Amy's chargin and Sonic's relief. Sonic looked up at the sky again,

"Beautiful day to run through England's country side..."

"Sure is Sonikku!"

"Augh!" Sonic jumped. Sitting next to him was Amy, but something seemed off about her.

"Hey, Amy are you alright?"

"Never been better; isn't that right Amy?" Amy Imposter 1 said as she walked over and sat on the other side of Sonic.

"That's right Amy!" said another Amy Imposter that came out of her hiding place from behind a tree.

"W-What? They're three Amys?" Sonic shouted in surprise, "I've gotta get out of here!" the hedgehog screamed as he raced out of the park.

"Follow that hedgehog!" Amy shouted,

"Roger!" said Amy Imposter's 1,2,3 and 4 as they gave chase to the blue blur.

Silver, who had decided that he was feeling better enough to walk, had decided to talk a refreshing stroll with Blaze.

"Its a good thing that Vanilla had some medicine to speed up your recovery, Silver." Blaze said as she led Silver through the London Streets. Silver's arm was looped in Blaze's (for stabililty reasons, as Silver and Blaze both insisted, despite their blushing cheeks).

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind you taking care of me for a bit longer...you're a live save Blaze!" Silver said with a genuine smile, that made Blaze turn even redder. The two continued to make idle small talk, as they walked by the famous London Eye and had stopped in Hyde Park. Just as they were about to stop at a cafe, Sonic raced by...with five Amy's chasing after him.

"Uh...Blaze...maybe I'm not as better as I thought I was..." Silver said as he started to get dizzy, "Because was it me...or did you see 5 Amy's chasing Sonic?"  
>"...Lets go and get lunch...must be hunger screwing up with our eyesight..." Blaze murmured in a dazed state as she led Silver to the cafe.<p>

"SONIC! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUN SO FAST!" the Amy's screeched as they weaved through the London traffic to try and catch up to Sonic.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MULTIPLE COPIES OF YOURSELF TO FOLLOW ME?" Sonic raggedly replied. Suddenly, he noticed a double decker bus that was about to ram into an Imposter Amy, "Amy NO!" He shouted as he pushed the imposter Amy out of the way.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed as she watched the bus narrowly dodge her hero but saw that a group of biker were about to ram into him. Amy didn't think twice as she swept Sonic into her arms and sprinted out of the road. The Imposter Amy that Sonic had pushed out of the way had of the bus had gotten hit by the bikers instead and disappreaed. The other Imposter Amys were hit by the cars in the oncomming traffic which also made them dissapear. Once Amy caught her breath, she placed Sonic on some grass by the side of the road.

"Sonic! Are you okay? Oh, this is all my fault! If only I wasn't so selfish..." Amy said as she began to sob. Sonic only looked up at Amy with dazed eyes,

"I'm alright...just got a...bump to my...my head...I'll...I''ll be fine..." Sonic mumbled as he stumbled while trying to get up.

"No Sonic! You might have a concussion, or a neck injury! I'll carry you to Vanilla! She'll know what to do!" Amy said as she picked up Sonic bridal style.

"Thanks...Amy...you're a life saver..." Sonic said as he gave Amy a peck on the cheek before passing out. Amy froze before she started to sprint to Vanilla, a giant smile spread across her face the entire way there.

"Hah! Sonic kissed Amy!" Silver chorteled, as he came out from his hiding space from behind a parked car, "I'm going to tease him to no end about this,"

"And I, am going to kill Amy because she broke the Phantasomal Urn!" Blaze said as she held the 4 pieces of the Phantasomal Urn. In her anger, fire began to shoot from her palms as she also stepped out of her hiding place, "and for spying on us!"

"Wait, what?" Silver said in surprise. Blaze blushed,

"Nothing to worry yourself about Silver...shall we continue our walk?" Blaze said shyly as she held out her hand. Silver looked at her with shimmering eyes,

"Of course,"

End~


End file.
